


Happy Birthday, Tsubaki.

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluffy, Happy birthday Tsubaki quq, Late af birthday fic for Tsubaki, M/M, Slight SakuMahi but I dun ship it, This is a little something for my wife Ami quq Ily waifu, You can see it as a relationship for KuBaki, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Kuro decides to talk to Tsubaki one on one.Things turn out well in the end.





	Happy Birthday, Tsubaki.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melancholiccc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/gifts).



> Very hella late birthday for Tsubaki quq but I love him too so y'know what quq Idc xd Enjoy this fluff~
> 
> This is also a gift to my lovely wife quq luv chu waifu xd

Despite the war that was targeted on them due to the Creator’s death centuries ago, Kuro still thought that the Eighth sibling deserved a chance of having someone to love and someone to love him all the same.

  
Kuro wanted to try it out, honestly, he knew it was going to be a huge pain in the ass to bond with the guy, but so was he. They were both similar yet seem so different. There had to be a reason why for that. But right now, he can’t turn back, he already bothered to show up at Tsubaki’s hotel door _alone_ , thanks to the fact that Mahiru offered to take Sakuya off his hands so only he and Tsubaki were the only ones in the room. Just _them._ But that was a few minutes ago, yet, he stood in front of the door stiff with nervousness. He was hoping Tsubaki would just open the door to save him from the problem of knocking, but that would also be a pain being found like this. So he pushed on through with it, he knocked. Once, twice, three times. Gently at the first knock but louder with the other two. Damn, why did he have to do this now? He should run before he ends up doing something stupid.  
  
Too late..The door opened, revealing a very confused Tsubaki on the other side. “Nii-san? I wasn’t expecting you’d be the one to see me. Anyways, I’m not in the mood to laugh or tease you or anything, but if this isn’t a joke, then come in.” Tsubaki offered, opening the door wider for the Eldest to enter.  
  
Doing so, Kuro entered the room and looked around, there were decorations still left up for new years, which was a painful experience on Kuro’s part since it was his birthday. Moving on, he looks at the picture frames adorning the walls in the living room, noticing that there was so few of them, only being Tsubaki and his main subclasses. Why were there so little when he looked so happy with them? Was it all a lie?  
  
Looking over at the fox, he could see that he was waiting patiently for the Eldest to follow him over to the couch, which he did quietly.  
  
Sitting down on the comfy furniture was when Tsubaki spoke back up. “So, what’s with this surprise visit? You came alone, I don’t sense your Eve around. So what’s going on, Nii-san?” Tsubaki asked calmly yet questionably. It’s not everyday your enemy comes to your doorstep to talk with you after all. “We need to have a little chat..If you don’t mind the company.” Kuro replied sheepishly, scratching his cheek due to the nerves. He’s not good in these situations. “Well of course I will have time, the company is welcomed, it’s not like I have the others to talk to anyways.” Tsubaki tells him, a bit too melancholic at his answer. Fitting enough, yet sad to Kuro. “Is this going to be a long talk? Should I make tea?” Tsubaki adds, which gets a nod from the Eldest, indicating that yes, it’ll be a long talk and he will take up on the offer for tea. “Alright, I’ll get it made. Sit tight Nii-san.”  
  
With that said, he gets up to the kitchen to prepare said drinks, giving the opportunity for Kuro to think about what he’ll talk to Tsubaki about. He didn’t really plan this out, it was only just an idea, but here he is, now all he had to do was prepare something, _anything,_ to say to the youngest. Sighing softly, he waits patiently.  
  
When Tsubaki came around with the tea, he was ready, he’s just gonna let Tsubaki get comfortable first before he up and starts talking. That would be embarrassing.  
  
Thanking Tsubaki for the tea, he blows on it before drinking, blinking at it for a second. Maybe he and Mahiru will need to have a little talk too, this tea was honestly the best he ever had. Reminding himself for that later, he sets the cup down and gets comfortable, just like the fox is doing. “Tsubaki….I wanted to come here today for a few reasons honestly, first was to talk to you about this whole family thing and about what you’ve done. And well, it helped me realize that It was a wrong choice to do what I did..I wish I could’ve talked to him instead of use such measures to make sure more of us will never be created again...You were right and I was wrong and I’m sorry. We all lost someone we deemed important, it’s hard to get over it, even I still have the trouble of doing so.” Kuro starts, frowning and looking down at his hands that are positioned on his lap, but he continued. “But that’s not the main reason why I came here. Tsubaki, I want you to know that I want you to be a part of our messed of family that we having going on here. To have you interact with us more as the official Eighth sibling like you should’ve been in the very beginning. But that’s if you want to, there’s no pushing here, we respect your space. We’ll have our differences, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t family. What do you say?” Kuro finishes, looking up to look into the eyes of the youngest sibling, attempting to read his feelings behind his blank expression.  
  
“This isn’t just a sick prank, right?” Tsubaki replies coldly, but that didn’t bother the Eldest, as he was still looking into Tsubaki’s eyes. “No, it isn’t. I’m one-hundred percent honest that I want you in the family. The others may not want it, but tough shit, we don’t all get what we want. So they’re gonna have to deal with it. So you in or no?” Kuro tells him, completely serious. “Family….huh..” Tsubaki thought it over, looking down at his tea in his hands. He knows the Eldest is telling the truth, he never jokes about these sorts of situations, he knows that Sleepy Ash will never lie, he came here by himself just to talk with him, so why did he think it would be a joke? He’s even letting him take his time to think it over. He really does want to include him, after all he’d done..  
  
“Okay.” Tsubaki agreed, he wanted to belong somewhere, somewhere with people or well, with someone who is willing to accept him. This had to be the best birthday he’d ever had, was this is gift? Gift of acceptance?  
  
Nodding at the youngest siblings’ answer, he took the fox’s tea out of his hands to set it down right next to his on the coffee table, pulling Tsubaki in for a hug, even adding a soft head kiss for good measure. Even if he’s terrible with human interaction, he believed this was needed. So setting his feelings about it aside, he wanted to make Tsubaki feel loved, fully and truly.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Tsubaki. Don’t ever forget that if you need anything or anyone. I’m open for you.” Kuro adds, feeling his jacket becoming wet, rubbing the back of the youngest in a soothing manner. Yeah, he needed this. “I’m here.”  
  
“Thank you, Nii-san...for remembering..” Tsubaki whispered, not wanting to choke on his words as he sobbed quietly against Kuro’s favorite blue jacket.  
  
“I’ll never forget, Tsubaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in at least 30 minutes or less, can you believe that??? If only I wrote this fast for all my fics xd


End file.
